Pokémon: Fanfiction OS
by O-DemonKill-O
Summary: Ici, vous trouverez plein de One Shot qui peuvent-être drôle, triste, parodique, ou encore romantique ! Attention ! Il peut y avoir des OS avec des OC ! Principalement basé sur la Team Rocket parce-que c'est les meilleurs! Bonne découverte !


**One shot**

Et si la Team Rocket c'était vraiment séparer dans l'épisode 13 de la saison 12 ? Que ce serait-il passé, et comment vivraient-ils une fois séparé ? Chacun de leur coter, exhaussant ces vœux mais… seul.

…

**Prologue**

Miaouss avait trouvé le bonheur chez Christopher, il découpait les vermicelles avec son attaque combo griffe et était le plus heureux des Pokémon.

Jessie avait décidée de continuer sa vie de son coter, poursuivant sa quête de devenir la plus grande coordinatrice Pokémon en tant que Jesslina.

Et quant à James, lui, il voulait continuer d'attraper des Pokémon rare pour le Boss. Peut-être qu'en réussissant il parviendra à faire revenir ces deux coéquipiers de toujours ?

**Une séparation**

**E**lle avait travaillée si dure pour ce concours. Ces Pokémons étaient bien entrainés et fin prêt à donner tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour combler leur dresseuse adorée.

Jesslina est maintenant sous les projecteurs, la tête basse avec un sourire confiant. Elle sort sa Poké-ball et la lance avec grâce dans les aires pour faire apparaitre son Yanmega. Toute sa vie passé au coter de Miaouss et James n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. La seule chose qui compte maintenant pour elle, est de gagner le plus de rubans et de participer au grand concours Pokémon.

Avec grâce, elle ordonne à son Pokémon une série d'attaque remarquable qui impressionne le jury. Elle enchaîne les victoires avec succès et gagne au final le ruban tant attendu.

Un immense sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle tient le ruban entre ses doigts, le public l'acclamant dans des cris hystériques. Jesslina est à son comble, mais pour Jessie c'est une toute autre histoire.

Avec qui elle ira fêter cet exploit ce soir?

…

**L**e célèbre Pokémon qui découpe des nouilles avec une attaque combo griffe est le plus apprécier de la région. Même des gens venu des quatre coins du monde venaient pour le voir en action.

Sa concentration était à son maximum alors qu'il pétrit la pâte à nouilles avec ces petites pattes. Il la lance dans les aires avant de la trancher en fine nouilles à l'aide de ses longues griffes aiguisées. Les clients ce régals rien qu'avec les yeux, le Pokémon devant eux était née pour ça !

C'est vrai. Miaouss l'a sue dès qu'il avait tranché sa première pâte à nouilles par accident. Il a un vrai tallent, c'est pour ça qu'il a quitté la Team Rocket.

Il est heureux et personne ne se doute de son passé de méchant. Il a trouvé sa vrai place dans ce monde, mais il ne se rend pas compte que l'occasion d'avoir de vrai ami à ses coter venait de lui échapper.

…

**E**t James ? Que se passe-t-il de son coter ? Etait-il heureux tout seul ? Sans aucun but précis dans la vie ?

Maintenant il était seul dans la forêt auprès d'un petit feu. Son esprit embrumé par toutes ses émotions dévastatrices. Il avait ca tête posé sur ses genoux, ces cheveux lavande couvrant son visage mouiller par les larmes.

Comment va-t-il faire pour capturer un Pokémon rare et faire revenir ses deux meilleures amies ? Il n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée. Son estomac cri famine et son cœur est briser.

« Oh… quand il s'agit de jouer le dure je suis très fort, mais une fois que je me retrouve tout seul… »James laissa sa phrase en suspens, les yeux fermé alors qu'il essuyait ses dernière larmes.

Au loin, les voix des morveux se firent entendre. Il se leva rapidement et jeta de l'eau pour éteindre le faible feu qu'il avait fait pour se réchauffer. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils le voient alors qu'il était seul. James senti son cœur se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand il réalisa la chance que ces enfants avait d'être ensemble.

Il se cacha derrière un buisson puis écouta attentivement leur discussion. Et oui, ils parlaient de Pokémon de différente couleurs, mais malheureusement pour lui il s'agissait de Métaloss un Pokémon très agressif et très intelligent.

Mais James n'avait pas peur, l'amitié de ses coéquipier étaient en jeux. Il était prêt à tout pour retrouver Jessie et Miaouss, les seules personnes en qui il avait entièrement confiance.

« Si je réussis à capturer quelque Métaloss et que je les offrent au Boss, Jessie et Miaouss reviendront et on sera à nouveau uni. »Dit-il remplit d'espoir.

C'était la seule solution à ses yeux. Pour Miaouss. Pour Jessie.

Mais personne ne viendra le secourir quand il en aura le plus besoin…

FIN


End file.
